


Sju slu sjakaler

by kvernknurr



Series: Frigg [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced drug-use, Not so brutal violence, Slightly implied non-con
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr
Summary: Et brev, en dato, et sted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg aner ikke hvor dette kom fra, men det trykket såpass i hodet så da måtte det vel bare ut.

Det myldret av folk i Verstingbukta. Det var første dag med det store markedet, hvor bukta var stappfull av skip, fylt med varer som skulle selges, byttes, krangles om. Til å være ei lovløs og gudsforlatt bukt, var disse markedene høydepunkter for besøkende og boende. Det ble regnet som en tre-dagers folkefest, med mat, musikk og fyll. Så klart gikk det ikke knirkefritt for alle, men stort sett måtte selv voldelige pirater ta seg i nakken om de skulle være med.

Da passet det fint for Frigg at Juno også hadde lagt til kai og hun hadde avmønstret, frisk og opplagt, solbrun og tung av lommepenger.

Turen på Juno hadde gjort henne særdeles godt. Alt av bekymringer så ut til å ha ramlet over bord et sted for lenge siden og nå lå verden for hennes føtter. Ihvertfall Stormåsen, for først skulle hun sove ut og deretter nyte markedet og festene.

På lette steg tok hun inn mot bardisken på Stormåsen, tvinnet på en mynt. "Har dere noe ledig rom for natten?" Den lyshårede jenta i disken ristet på hodet, "Dessverre, vi er fullt." Selvfølgelig. Frigg fikk ikke reagert før hun hørte noen rope navnet hennes. "Frigg!" Samuels lærfrakk tårnet over et gjeng ved et bord og han brøytet seg vei mot henne. "Du er velkommen på mitt rom!" Han mente det som en vennlig invitasjon men hørte selv hvordan det fremsto, og rettet seg ikke. Han knegget og hevet et øyebryn. "Det er forresten et brev her til deg." Frigg fikk ikke reagert på Samuel heller før hun rettet oppmerksomheten tilbake til jenta i bardisken, som rakk henne en uadressert konvolutt. Det sto bare Friggs navn i blekk med små bokstaver.

Frigg snudde litt på konvolutten mens Samuel huket armen sin rundt hennes, "Kom igjen, min aller beste snømus." Lokket han og dro henne med seg opp trappa og inn på rommet.

Samuels hender ble ivrige og intime straks han lukket døra bak seg, men Frigg skjøv han vekk, fortsatt opptatt av brevet. Hun trommet fingrene på leppene et par ganger, før Samuel avbrøt henne der han kastet seg ned i en stol. "Så! Noe nytt? Jeg så du kom av det skip her nede tidligere. Var dere ute på tokt?" Han snappet seg et eple han hadde glemt i vinduskarmen. Frigg hevet hodet og blikket bort fra konvolutten. "Hæ? Nei, jo, ja. Vi var bare hos kongen i Lama Rama og installerte en flott karpedam."

"Karper?" Lo Samuel.  
"Ja, helt fra Asia." Svarte Frigg og rev opp konvoluttens kortside. I brevet sto det bare en dato, signert med en kallifragitegning av en sjakals hode i profil. Frigg kjente det igjen og ble askegrå.

"Hva er det?" Samuel pekte mot brevet og det vekket Frigg til live igjen. "Gjeldsbrev?" Han knegget mellom tyggene og Frigg lo påtatt og tørt, stappet brevet tilbake i konvolutten.  
"Neida." Pustet hun, "Det er ingenting."

Samuel reiste seg igjen og presset henne inntil seg, "Kom igjen, så har vi det litt gøy." Han snurret henne rundt seg selv og ledet henne mot sengen. Frigg vred seg ut av grepet hans, "Nei, jeg vil ut en tur." Han tok henne i armen, "Altså, det markedet er såvidt begynt. Vi kan vel kose oss litt her først."

Frigg dro irritert til seg armen, "Du kan vel dra til Noahs Ark om du er så desperat?" Hun rettet på kragen til kappen sin og nikket i retning bordellet. Samuel fnøs. "ÆSj, den gamle hurpa som styrer nekter meg adgang."  
Det blusset i Frigg, for Charlotte var hverken gammel eller ei hurpe, men Samuel var Samuel og tilbøyelig til mye rart.

"Vel, da har vel Charlotte en god grunn." Kommenterte Frigg henslengt og hun så det flimre et lite raseri hos Samuel. Han tøylet det, og smilte, "Jaja, flott jeg har deg her da. Hvem trenger horer da?" Nå var det Frigg som surnet, og hadde ikke det vært så knapp tid på datoen på brevet, hadde hun sikkert flydd rett på han, men hun hadde dårlig tid allerede.

"Idiot." Hveste hun og svingte seg så kappen flakset før hun trampet ut av rommet og ut av Stormåsen.

Samuel fulgte med fra vinduet og kunne se Frigg haste gjennom folkemengden til hun fant kapteinen til det som var kjent som skyssbåten fra Verstingbukta og til dit man måtte ønske. Med nok penger kom man dit man ønsket, men best var det om man fant datoer og steder flere skulle reise.

Mens Frigg og kapteinen holdt på med sitt, lente Samuel seg til skrivepulten og lirket opp konvolutten. Han ble forundret over mangelen på - alt, egentlig, men merket seg datoen og kikket lenge på signaturen, lot den brenne seg i minnet hans før han kjapt la brevet tilbake i konvolutten.

 

***

 

Det ble kveld før Frigg kom tilbake på rommet hans. Det var alt for spennende i Verstingbukta under markedet til bare å sitte inne på Stormåsen. Til og med på Noahs Ark var det en helt annen stemning under markedet. Nå var Charlotte fornøyd også, for Frigg hadde betalt tilbake ei gammel gjeld.

Samuel var akkurat ferdig å spise i det Frigg kom inn, og han snudde seg på krakken ved pulten. "Jeg ble nesten redd du hadde forlatt meg. Unnskyld for at jeg var så stygg mot deg." Han reiste seg og hjalp henne av med kappen før han satte seg i sengen. "Du vet at jeg setter pris på deg." Han satte seg på sengekanten og inviterte henne inn mot seg.

"Du er en av de beste jeg kjenner."

Frigg myste men kom nærmere. "Beste i hva da?" Spurte hun og kjente pusten hans trenge gjennom skjorta og inn mot magen. "Alt!" Utbrøt han og boret fjeset i skjorta. Frigg fnøs mens han lente seg bak og dro henne med seg, hun lot seg dra og ble sittende skrevs over han.

"Men hva sto det i brevet ditt?" Spurte han igjen. Frigg kjente et stikk av mistenksomhet men parerte med en umiddelbar løgn. "Åh, det var bare det vanlige. Frierbrev." Ertet hun, og Samuels øyne smalnet litt før han lo høyt.

Samuel ledet hendene hennes mot beltet hans, men hun trakk de til seg og brukte de til å gestikulere istedet, "Jeg så en våpenselger idag forresten. Han sto og pakket ned da jeg fikk øye på han, men han hadde mye spennende." Samuel lyttet halvveis og prøvde atter en gang å styre hendene hennes mot beltet sitt. Frigg lot de gli opp over brystet hans før hun klødde seg på halsen. "Jeg vurderte å kjøpe et armbrøst. Det var ikke så stort, men jeg vet ikke. Er så pes å dra rundt på, og jeg er ikke spesielt god med det heller." Hun pratet ut til ingen, virket det som, for Samuel var alt for fokusert på at hun skulle kle av han.

"Kom igjen da, det er alt for lenge siden sist vi..." Han gikk nå etter hennes belte, men hun dyttet hendene hans vekk. "Nei, jeg vil ikke."

Samuel stønnet, "Åh, kom igjen da, hvorfor ikke?"

Hun tenkte på alt som hadde foregått i Lama Rama og kjente seg kvalt. "Det ble bare så...jeg er helt..." Hun visste ikke hvordan hun skulle fortsette. "Jeg fikk nok for en stund i Lama Rama." Endte hun på.

Samuel lo forvirret, "Hva mener du?" "Jeg mener akkurat det. Jeg vil bare ikke." Hun satte fortsatt skrevs over han men lente seg litt bak, kikket ut vinduet på solen som rant ut i havet.

Han studerte henne et øyeblikk og sukket lett. "Nei, nei, hvis du ikke vil, så."

 

***

 

Frigg våknet til høylytt prating utenfor og kjente seg utilgivelig tørst. Hun lå rygg mot rygg mot Samuel, men når hun omsider våknet såpass at hun kunne redegjøre for hvor hun var, kjentes noe så underlig. Hun var sikker på hun hadde lagt seg til å sove i ei skjorte, men den lå på gulvet, og hun var helt naken på overkroppen.

Hun satte seg kjapt opp og det fikk Samuel til å våkne også. "Hvorfor er skjorta mi på golvet?" Spurte hun angivende. Samuel kvelte et ørlite fårete glis, "Du ble så varm i natt." Hostet han ubestemmelig. Frigg hevet et øyebryn mistenksomt. "Så jeg våknet fordi jeg var varm, tok av meg skjorta og la meg igjen?" Spurte hun, og kunne ikke huske en eneste gang hun noensinne i sitt liv hadde gjort noe lignende uten å huske det, med mindre hun hadde vært på ei heidundrende fyllekule.

"Ja..." Samuel var begynt å våkne litt. Han satte seg opp også. "Eller, nei, du spurte meg om jeg kunne ta den av deg."  
Frigg kjente det boblet inni henne. Det hørtes for søkt ut, for tynt. Samuel så nesten ut til å ta stolthet i sine egne ord.

"Jasså?" Friggs blikk smalnet. Det var så klart ikke umulig, men det var lite sannsynlig. Det var noe som ikke stemte foruten det. Hun kunne ikke sette fingeren på det men det kjentes som om noen hadde snudd opp-ned på henne.

Samuel smilte så søtt mot henne, og strøk henne kjærlig over halsen. "Ja. Du ba meg så pent om å hjelpe deg ut skjorten for du var så varm." Han prikket henne lett med fingertuppene over brystet, opp halsen og mot kinnbeina, lekte seg ekstra pusete som for å imitere hennes angivelige nattlige adferd. "Og det var klart jeg måtte hjelpe stakkars deg." Hånden hans gled ned igjen, under dyna og på ferd mellom beina hennes. Frigg vred seg og dyttet armen hans unna, "Hold opp!" Freste hun.

 

"Har du gjort noe med meg når jeg sov?" Frigg satte øynene hardt på han og kom seg opp, sittende på knærne i senga.  
"I alle dager, Frigg, ta deg sammen!" Hekset Samuel avvergende. "Svar meg!" Bjeffet hun.

Han fnøste fornærmet, "Tror du virkelig jeg har...hva da, voldtatt deg mens du sov? Det går jo knapt å blåse ut et lys når du sover, uten at du sitter i strupen på folk." Frigg stirret hardt ennå og han skjønte at hun forlanget et ja-nei svar. "Nei! Selvfølgelig har jeg ikke 'gjort noe' med deg." Han slo ut med hendene oppgitt. "Du tror godt om gamle venner, må jeg si." Mumlet han. Frigg nappet skjorta opp fra golvet og kastet et blikk på han, undret seg over ordvalget venn.

"For ei uhyggelig oppvåkning en skal tåle." La han til og så på henne mens han selv kledde på seg.

Frigg trakk ufrivillig på skuldrene. "Det er bare at, det kjentes så underlig i hele kroppen."

Samuel gliste verdensvant, "Det er jo bare fordi du har vært til sjøs. Du har fortsatt sjøgang." Kurret han.

"Nei, det er ikke det." Svarte hun henslengt og dro på seg skoene.

"Uansett er det rimelig drøyt av deg å gnelle om voldtekt. Hvor tar du det ifra?" Han satte seg ned på sengekanten igjen med kryssede armer.

Frigg snudde seg mot han. Voldsomt så kranglevoren han var idag. Hun furet brynene, tenkte, før hun hevet stemmen.

"Jeg må jo spørre når jeg våkner med klærne mine avrevet! Dessuten var du rimelig på hugget igår."  
Samuel stoppet henne med en håndsopprekning, "Hold it, stoppet ikke jeg da du sa nei igår?"

Frigg nølte, "Jo, men..." Samuel himlet med øya og fnøste. "Dette er takka jeg får. Her inviterer jeg deg inn hos meg så du har et sted å sove, og så får jeg dette slengt i fjeset." Frigg kjente seg ukomfortabel og forvirret, for Samuel hevet stemmen men virket ikke genuint sint. "Det er du som har vært tispete helt siden i går, helt siden du leste det brevet, faktisk." Han pekte på skrivebordet hvor konvolutten lå, og Frigg fulgte fingeren hans med blikket.

De ble begge stille en stund, som om han forventet at Frigg skulle ta ordet og be om tilgivelse. Selv følte hun seg berettiget, for det hadde isåfall ikke vært første gang det hadde oppstått en situasjon mellom de. Kanskje tok hun feil denne gangen, tåkelagt av egne erfaringer med andre mennesker.

Frigg foldet hendene over brystet og blikket dykket ned i golvet før hun hevet det igjen, "Jeg mente det ikke sånn, da, men..." Samuel visste at noe mer fikk han ikke ut av henne. Så slo han ut med armene, vinket henne nærmere.

"Æsj, ikke tenk på det. Vi er jo venner! Hva vet vel jeg hva du har opplevd på din vei?" Han smilte og la hendene sine på hoftene hennes når hun kom nærme nok. Frigg smilte påtatt, forstod ikke helt hvordan de hadde kommet hit i krangelen men nå var den visst over.

"Skal vi ikke dra ned i kroa og få oss noe å spise?" Brummet han.

"Nei." Frigg rygget unna og plukket opp resten av klærne hun hadde kastet fra seg rundt omkring.  
"Jeg skal komme meg avgårde."

Samuel fulgte henne med blikket, fornøyd med å ha vunnet krangelen og vel så det. Selv om han mest skulle likt å få bedekt henne på senga, hud, hår og syndig sjel. Det hun manglet i erfaring og finesse, gjorde hun opp for i dyrisk tilstedeværelse. Slik han husket det i hvert fall.

"Du har da ikke så dårlig tid?"

Frigg kikket på han gjennom speilet, kneppet siste knapp på kappen. Blikkene deres møtes i speilet og hennes boret mistenksomt mot han via refleksjonen. Det var noe i måten han ordla seg på, og hun valgte å stappe brevet i lomma.

"Jo." Svarte hun mutt og gikk mot døra. "Jaha. Ja, vi ses vel kanskje da." Samuel reiste seg litt forvirret av sengen og klødde seg i i håret.

"Kanskje." Mumlet Frigg ned trappen, og han skyndte seg til vinduet for å se henne haste bort til Noahs Ark.

 

***

 

Så lå endelig alt det bak Frigg, og hun sto nå i sentrum av St. Hans-åsens bykjerne. En liten flekk av en by, ikke mye annet å by på annet en ei hovedgate og et fyrtårn som flottet seg utover den trange fjorden og dens unådige skarpe steiner.

Byen var halvt forlatt, men det som var igjen av drift, berodde på gårdene som lå langs åsen. De hadde eksport av frukt og vin, hadde Frigg blitt fortalt en gang i tiden. Dessuten lå byen på en stor hemmelighet, nemlig et nett av undergrunn-tunneler.

Det bar på tvers over gaten, forbi en kro og en liten stall. Bak stallen kunne man smyge under et gjerde og deretter forbi bakgården til en smed. Det gikk lettere å stable esker hos grossisten og klatre opp på taket der, for så å ta seg til et par små boliger og krysse takene der.

Målet nå var et lite klokketårn som ikke lengre var i bruk. I første etasje var det nå en taverne, i andre etasje bodde det en gammel, tunghørt spådame. Tredje og fjerde etasje var ikke i bruk lengre, men med litt smidighet kunne man klatre over en planke fra taket ved siden av og komme seg inn i tredje etasje.

Inn den tunge døren som var gjemt bak en tykk gardin på loftet, og Frigg ble møtt av synet av fire andre som satt rundt et bord.  
Mimi, ei butt lita dame med langt svart hår opp i en knute, smilte bredt. "En igjen." Informerte hun og skjenket rom i et lite krus som hun sendte bortover bordet mot Frigg.  
Hun tok imot kruset og kikket på gjengen, som for å huske hvem alle var og hvem som manglet. Mimi og Leo var her ihvertfall. De var alltid sammen. Hun var akrobat i sin tid, men ble småkriminell og pirat da hun og Leo slo seg sammen. Leo var høy og mørk, med et langt og krusete geiteskjegg.

Knivkasteren og selverklærte leiemorder Lilly, satt på enden av bordet og pratet med Leo og Edward, en forsiktig og pertentlig skotte som hadde fridd til samtlige rundt bordet på et tidspunkt.

Mimi skjenket Frigg et glass til og da åpnet døren seg bak henne. "Hei alle sammen!" Pustet den høye unge mannen og slengte fra seg skjerfet sitt.

"Endelig er vi alle her!" Utbrøt Lilly og lente seg fremover i stolen. "Vi mangler jo en?" Utbrøt han forvirret etter å ha talt seks med seg selv, og fant seg en ledig stol.

"Ja, og han kommer ikke. Det er derfor vi har måtte ha en samling nå."

Frigg lyttet og drakk samtidig.

"Horrace kommer ikke, han sitter inne og trenger vår hjelp."

Mimi avbrøt, "Før vi begynner, vil jeg foreslå at vi finner et nytt møtested. Jeg er alt for gammel til å lettvint komme meg opp hit."

"Neida, du klarer deg fint." Leo klappet henne på hånden og Lilly tok over igjen. "Ja, la oss fokusere litt her."

"Hva er det Horrace vil vi skal gjøre, da?" Mumlet sistemann inn mens han fiklet med å få av seg jakken i sittende stilling.

Leo kremtet, "Vi har jo dette kammeret vårt. Foreløpig er det bare Horrace som har tatt det i bruk, og han har noe der som vi må hente ut og få brakt til en av hans allierte."

"Fader, er du ferdig med den jakka, Braathen?" Hveste plutselig Edward. "Ja, i jøssenavn." Mumlet han og kastet et blikk på Frigg, som trakk på skuldrene.

"Og hva er det Horrace har i kammeret?" Braathen kikket forundret på samtlige. Lilly gispet. "Poenget med ordenen er jo at ingen spør hva vi lagrer i kammeret, ditt fjols. Har du glemt det?"

Braathen hevet armene avvæpnende, "Jeg spør jo bare. Hadde jo vært fint å være litt informert i hvert fall."

Lilly la albuene på bordet. "Ja, men nå var vi jo enige om at ingen skulle stille spørsmål. Horrace har bedt oss hente ut det han har i kammeret, og overlevere det til noen andre."

"Jo, men er det noe stort? Kan det bæres i en lomme?" Spurte Frigg.

"Det er ei mappe av noe slag." Informerte Leo.

 

"Innebærer det noen risiko?" Mimi brettet på sjalet sitt og fuktet leppene.

Lilly nikket. "Ja, det er noen briter som vil prøve å stanse overleveringen av mappen."

"Huff, jeg er for gammel for sånt." Sukket den eldre damen og Braathen nikket hurtig, "Ja, hvorfor skal vi legge oss ut i dette, når vi ikke engang får vite noen detaljer. Dessuten har jeg en kjæreste nå, og han ville blitt sønderknust om det skjedde noe med meg. Han vet jo ikke engang hvor jeg er nå, og -"  
"Braathen, hold kjeft." Utbrøt Lilly.

Frigg fulgte interessert med.  
"Ingen av oss vet noe mer enn det vi har fortalt. Mappen skal hentes ut av kammeret, og en av hans allierte, en franskmann, vil møte oss ved fyrtårnet. Vi lagrer det vi vil i kammeret, ingen spørsmål hvis noe skulle skje og man trenger hjelp. Det er kodeksen vår, det vet du godt."

Mimi snøftet. "Vel, hvor var Horrace og dere da jeg satt inne?"

"Sendte du brev eller bud på noen av oss?" Lilly likte ikke å bli avbrutt.  
Mimi snurpet leppene, "Nei..."

Nå våknet Edward igjen, "Men Horrace er vel den eneste som faktisk har brukt kammeret. Ingen av oss andre har hatt bruk for det."

"Det er vel ikke Horrace sitt problem?" Stønnet Leo.  
Braathen blandet seg inn igjen, "Nei, men det er jo litt frustrende at alle skal..." Stemmen hans druknet i de andre fem som plutselig pratet samtidig.

LIlly slo det tomme kruset sitt i bordet et par ganger, "Greit, greit, kan vi holde kjeft litt."  
Mimi hostet, Braathen sukket.

"Vi må bestemme oss for hvem som skal hente ut mappen av kammeret."  
"Braathen!" Ropte Mimi og Edward. Braathen pekte på Frigg, som allerede hadde ropt Lilly. Leo bare ristet på hodet for å utelukke seg selv.

"Vi trekker strå." Foreslo Mimi med et diplomatisk nikk. Lilly knipset, "Bra!" og pekte på en gammel kost som sto ved veggen. Edward lente seg og pirket ut noen strå.

"Her!" Sa han stolt og fikk stråene snappet ut av neven av Leo. "Jeg holder de." Mumlet han.

Så trakk alle og det skulle bare mangle at Frigg satt med det korteste strået. "I helvete!" Jamret hun.

Braathen lo lekent og befriende. Mimi sukket tilfreds.

"Greit, Frigg. Du henter ut mappen i hvelvet. Dra til fyrhuset med den, det vil være noen der som tar imot. Vi setter opp noen poster i byen slik at om noe skjer, så vil vi ha oppsyn. Men det burde gå fint. Det er ingen som vet hvor kammeret er, eller hvordan man åpner det, foruten ordenen." Lilly snappet flasken mens hun pratet, og fylte kruset sitt.

Frigg sukket og tok seg for pannen, "Dette kommer til å gå rett vest." Sa hun lavt.

Leo humret, "Neida, dette går bra. Du er bare rå på slikt. Hadde vært verre om Braathen skulle prøvd seg." Det var mest ment som en trøst til Frigg, men Braathen hevet brynene overrasket og fornærmet.

 

***

 

Etter noen timers prating og fjasing i klokketårnet, hadde de omsider dratt hver sin vei for å klargjøre seg.

Frigg sto fortsatt ved bygget, trakk frisk luft ved tavernen i første etasje. Braathen tullet skjerfet rundt nakken. "Skjønner ærlig talt ikke hva jeg gjør i denne ordenen." Hvisket han, og Frigg så anstrengt opp på han, for de skulle egentlig ikke nevne den utenfor veggene. Frigg snuste inn og kikket kjapt på han. "Jeg skjønner hva du mener. Men det er jo ingen som nekter deg å bruke hvelvet."

"Neida, det er ikke det. Men med så mange år og jeg har ikke hatt noe form for utbytte av dette i det hele tatt. Hva er poenget?" De så på hverandre og Frigg nikket.

Han kikket seg rundt for å se at ingen fulgte med de. "Når skal du dra dit?"

"Straks. Blir du med meg ned dit?" Det var lov å prøve seg. Braathen lo skingrende. "Nei, huff." Han kjente seg overlykkelig for å ha trukket det nest lengste strået.

"Uansett har jeg jo en egen post jeg skal til."

De ble stille en stund. "Vet du! Jeg har fått jobb på teateret hjemme!" Kvitret han plutselig. Braathen fortsatte å prate uten at Frigg egentlig fikk med seg så mye. Hun hørte han nevne teateret, kjæresten og smugling, men konteksten fløt bare forbi.

"Vel, ser deg senere, Frigg. Jeg skal passe posten min så godt jeg kan." Han ga henne en halv klem før han svingte seg vekk og ned gaten.

 

***

 

Omsider hadde Frigg funnet den nærmeste skjulte sjakten ned til undergrunnen, og nå prøvde hun huske kombinasjonen av høyre, venstre og rett fram i det store nettverket av tunneller under byen. Fakkelen ulmet i rødt og gult, det eneste lyset foruten et og annet luftehull hvor gatelys silte igjennom fra byen ovenfor.

Dessuten hadde Leo vært smart engang i tiden og risset inn emblemet deres helt nede ved golvet for hver tunnel som var korrekt. Visste man hvor man skulle lete, var de høvelig lette å finne, og Frigg brukte ikke alt for lang tid på å komme seg frem.

 

Så var den der, en nett og anonym liten dør. Akkurat kjedelig nok til at tilsynelatende ingen gadd å bry seg med den. Det var mange slike dører i undergrunnen, de fleste til små rom med trapper eller stiger opp til skjulte rom i hus og foretninger.

Det satt en kombinasjon-lås på veggen ved døren, Frigg begynte umiddelbart å snurre på tallene. Nitten, ti, en, elleve, en og tolv. Et spenstig klikk i veggen, etterfulgt av lyden av knasende sand.

Nærmere bestemt, sand under sko.

Frigg snudde seg såvidt, og før hun hadde ærend om å reagere, slo en overarm mot strupen og kylte henne mot veggen. Fakkelen glapp ut av hånden hennes og landet i golvet, lys og mørke svinget seg rundt før den ble liggende og kaste en svak glød fra bakken.

Hun hadde en hånd fanget bak overarmen som kvelende trykket henne over halsen og mot veggen, den ledige prøvde hun å slå seg løs med, men det var lite momentum å hente.  
"Hvem i helvete er du? Slipp meg!" Hveste hun, prøvde ta innover seg synet av mannen til tross for det dunkle lyset. Han var høy og slank, et helt tettklipt hår med høye viker, en lys skjorte under en åpen, mørkeblå jakke. De brune hundeøynene så upassende onde ut - men han var helt ukjent for Frigg. Frigg sparket mot ham, mannen parerte med føttene.

"Jeg skal slippe deg straks du slutter å kjempe." Den engelske aksenten var ikke til å ta feil av i hvert fall. Frigg fortsatte å sparke så godt hun kunne, med det resultatet at hun kjente en dolk stikke lett i låret. "Nå, nå, nå, ingen spark og slag med mindre du vil ha denne sittende i låret." Dolken traff hud allerede gjennom buksa og hun svelget hardt bak armen hans, glødende aggressiv.

Hun ble stående stille, presset forsatt for å komme løs, pustet tungt av frykt og sinne. Mannen lo litt, hevet et lysebrunt øyebryn. "Vet du, jeg har hørt litt om deg Frigg." Han smilte provoserende, og kunne se hun prøvde å holde masken. Øynene hennes flakket for å ta inn mest mulig av han, prøve å lese hvor dette skulle ende.

"Jeg har nemlig hørt." Begynte han sakte. "At du har opparbeidet deg en fin samling arr gjennom tidene." Noe som forsåvidt stemte, selv om de fleste var små og ubetydelige, som nærmest usynlige små primstav-strek. Frigg stirret på han mens hun forsøkte huske hvem som hadde sett flest av de gjennom tidene.

Hånden hans strøk nedover halsen hennes, rett over et gammelt arr, såvidt synlig med mindre man visste hvor det var. Frigg vred seg, hevet sin ledige hånd, men han grep den bare lett med kvelerarmen, og hun kjente dolken stryke mot kinnet mens han fingret lett med skjortekragen hennes.

Han løsnet beltet hennes litt uten å bryte øyekontakt, "Lurer på." Fortsatte han, og strøk to fingre over et litt mer synlig, dog også gammelt, arr på skrå utover og under hoftebenet. "Hvor jeg skal sette mitt." De så på hverandre, hennes øyne full av forvirring, frykt, og ikke minst sinne. Hans var rolige, et slags lekent, berettiget blikk.

Han strammet beltet igjen, rykket i henne så hoftepartiet hennes svingte hardt imot.

Han tvinnet dolken, førte hånden opp til nakken hennes på nytt og flyttet mer på skjorten.

 

Dolkens egg hadde tre smale sider, til å både stikke og kutte dypt. Uten forvarsel, traff plutselig dolken på yttersiden av kragebeinet. Frigg skrek ut i smerte og buktet seg panisk. Han lot bare tippen stikke, før han lente dolken litt så den snittet ut mot skuldra. Frigg sparket, hveste i smerte. "Kutt ut!" Påminnet han monotont, dro unna dolken og førte den mot låret hennes igjen, "Med mindre du vil jeg skal treffe ei pulsåre."

"Slipp meg!" Knurret hun tryglende, kjente blodet fra såret smyge nedover mot brystet og trekke inn i klærne. "Snart." Svarte han lett, stakk dolken i hylsen og fisket opp en liten ampull fra lomma. Han knakk tuppen mot veggen bak henne og tømte innholdet over såret. Svien fikk henne til å skrike ut igjen før hun snerret mot sammenbitte tenner. Den tyntflytende væsken trakk dypt inn i såret og åt seg innover. Frigg hev etter pusten og bykset anspent, kjente tårene velle i øynene.

 

Han fjernet armen og Frigg sank umiddelbart mot golvet, kravlet for å hente fakkelen og med en kjapp bevegelse, svingte den for å treffe han. Mannen tok et steg unna og klarte ta imot på andre sving, før han vred den ut av hendene hennes så blodet rytmisk pulset seg ut av såret hennes. "Mange takk." Ertet han tørt og brukte fakkelen til å lyse mot døra. Frigg kikket ned på det avlange stikksåret. Et stikk og kutt i samme sår. Det sved og pulserte varmt, men blødde ikke ukontrollert lengre. Hun strøk forsiktig over det og kjente det gikk kaldt nedover ryggen, en ilende rift som spredte seg fra såret og ut.

"Flott at du allerede har åpnet denne, så sparer vi litt tid." Han skjøv opp døren og kikket inn, tok et steg bak for å hente Frigg, men hun kom skytende mot han med en egen liten kniv i neven. Hun var nær strupen hans, men mannen var godt trent, og med øvde grep slo han kniven ut av hånden hennes og kastet henne andre veien så hun tumlet bortover golvet til veggen stanset henne. Rolig plukket han opp kniven hennes, "Se her ja." Klukket han. "Tappert forsøk i hvert fall."

 

Frigg karret seg opp på alle fire og tok seg kjapt og pint på såret. "Du får ikke åpnet hvelvet uten kode." Hveste hun.

"Jeg vet. Derfor skal du fortelle meg koden." Smilte han. Frigg fnøste og harket frem noe som minnet om latter. "Ja, særlig."

Mannen satte seg ned på huk foran henne. "Snart vil du føle deg veldig trett og sliten." Han fikk blikkontakt. "Forvirret." Frigg trakk pusten sakte, skremt. "Du vil kanskje også hallusinere litt." Smilte han.

Ikke før han hadde sagt det, kjente hun motviljen til å reise seg. Som om føttene ikke orket lengre. Hun måtte ut, vekk. Ut av undergrunnen, ut i frisk luft.

Mannen reiste seg igjen, løftet henne uforsiktig etter armen og skjøv henne inn døra såpass at hun snublet innover. Frigg hadde akkurat nok styrke til å bli stående på føttene for å prøve en gang til å flykte. Hun styrtet mot døra, men mannen tok henne imot, grep håndleddene for hvert slags hun forsøkte, før han atter en gang kastet henne, denne gang på tvers av rommet så hun ramlet inn mot et hjørne. Frigg skulle skynde seg på føttene igjen, men falt om som en nyfødt kalv. Alt kjentes tykt og tåkete, og et lite øyeblikk, kanskje på grunn av sammenstøtet med golv og vegg, ble hun usikker på hva som faktisk var golv og vegg. Hun snøftet forvirret og rygget, kjente hendene dirre under vekta.

Samtidig sto mannen og beundret døra til hvelvet. Den glitret i metall og gyllent treverk, med syv lange oppreiste kolber i glass. Under hver kolbe var det en plakett av mørkt tre, med en innrisset figur av en sjakal. Ingen av de syv var like.

Hele veggen til høyre for døren var et stort innebygd skap med tolv hyller. Hver hylle var fylt av kuler på størrelse med små epler, og alle kulene var nummerert.  
Han kikket på kulene mens han gikk rundt i rommet og tente et par lykter som hang på veggene før satte fakkelen ned ved inngangen til hvelvet.

Frigg gned seg sløvt i øynene og trakk seg nærmere hjørnet da han satte seg ned foran henne. "Så? Hvordan føler du deg?"  
"Dra til helvete!" Freste hun og pustet pint inn mens hun satte seg litt opp. Han sukket utålmodig og trakk ut en til ampull fra lomma, knakk den mot veggen og dryppet innholdet i såret hennes samtidig som han holdt igjen slagene hennes. "Snart er du hengiven som en liten valp." Ertet han.

 

Nå var det bare å sette seg og vente litt. Herren plasserte seg på en steinblokk ved hvelvet, foldet hendene i fanget og nynnet svakt for seg selv, kastet noen blikk på Frigg, som foreløpig bare satt lettere søvning og studerte såret sitt.

En stund senere hadde hun gått ifra å slikke sårene sine til å sitte forvirret og målløst se seg rundt. Et par ganger hadde hun prøvd å reise seg men kom ikke lengre enn opp på knærne. Mannen gikk bort til henne og satte seg ned på huk igjen. "Så! Da er vi vel klare. Nå kan du fortelle meg hvordan hvelvet åpnes." Frigg løftet hodet for å se på han, men hadde problemer med å fokusere. "Jeg vet ikke hvem du er." Hvisket hun skremt. Han kuppet kinnet hennes med hånden. "Mitt navn er Bernard." Det sa henne ingenting, og hun kikket bare rundt i rommet, følte hun kunne både høre og se skygger.

"Så!" Han reiste seg og gned seg i hendene."Kom igjen, dette hvelvet. Om du er kjapp og gir meg koden, så er alt dette over snart." Han pekte mot kolbene. Frigg satt fortsatt i hjørnet, hutret og kikket ned på hendene sine, fulle av skitt og blod.

"Her borte, Frigg." Han grep henne etter nakken på skjorten, drog henne bortover golvet og slapp henne midt i rommet. Frigg mumlet uforståelig og fikk satt seg opp på knærne.  
"Kom igjen!" Han klappet henne på kinnet og pekte på kolbene igjen. "Hva er det her? Er det kulene som skal oppi kolbene?" Han pekte tommelen mot kulene i den innfelte hylla.

Frigg nikket uvillig og tørket seg under nesa. "Ja." Bernard snudde seg mot kulene, det var alt for mange og det var nok en grunn til at de hadde nummer.  
"Jaha, og tallene? Hva slags betydning har de? Det skal vel i en viss rekkefølge?"

Han kikket ned på på henne. Friggs blikk dykket ned mot golvet, vegrende. Dette var ikke informasjon for andres ører, likevel kjentes det som om han løftet et lokk og tok for seg. Som om hun selv løftet lokket og ba han forsyne seg. Hun kunne ikke stå imot. Hun ville fortelle. "Ja." Hulket hun forsiktig og lokket var løftet.  
"Jo fortere du hjelper meg, jo fortere kan vi dra herfra. Skjønner du?" Han tok et par skritt mot henne. "Hvordan bruker jeg kulene? De skal i kolbene, men hvordan?" Frigg så opp på han.

Frigg brukte en stund på å samle de uryddige tankene i tåken. "Summen av kulene skal bli syv i hver kolbe. Den første kulen skal ha et symbol likt det på bildet under."

Bernard klappet i hendene og strenet mot hylla, begynte raskt å lete etter kuler med tall og symboler. Det var visst bare en av hver med identiske sjakaler.  
Han merket kjapt at kulene hadde ulik vekt, til tross for lik størrelse. "Er låsen vektbasert?" Han snudde seg mot Frigg igjen. Hun trakk sløvt på skuldrene.

Etter de første kulene med nummer og sjakaler kom til sine rette plasser, ble han stående og studere hylla og kolbene litt. "Men hva nå? Jeg kan jo ikke drive å gjette på kombinasjoner av tall som til sammen blir syv?"

Frigg snøftet og ristet sakte på hodet. "Er det en type utregning man skal gjøre, eller en spesifikk tallrekke?" Spurte han.

"Det er tall... man må ha de i hodet." Kvekket hun forsiktig.

 

Bernard gned hendene i fjeset, strakk skuldrene litt og sukket før han smilte. "Frigg..." Han bøyde seg ned mot henne. "Har du de tallene i hodet?"

"Jeg har fiender." Hvisket Frigg og klemte rundt seg selv mens hun fulgte skyggene hun var sikker på hun så smette forbi døråpningen. Bernard knipset og fikk øyekontakt. "Tallene." Maste han. "Hva er rekkefølgen for rør nummer en? Fra nederst til øverst." Frigg trakk pusten sakte, ristet svakt på hodet og fokuserte på han så godt hun kunne. "to, en, fire, seks, to, fem." Mumlet hun. Bernard ventet. "Men det er jo bare seks tall, og det blir ikke syv." Frigg nikket. Før hun reagerte, grep han henne hardt i skuldra, men tøylet seg. Det hjalp ikke å skremme henne for meget. "Hva er det siste tallet da?" Han ristet Frigg svakt og hun prøvde forgjeves å børste han unna før han slapp henne. Frigg krympet seg før hun så opp mot han igjen. "Du må trekke ifra så det blir syv." Hvisket hun forsiktig. Bernard mildnet.  
"Hva mener du med å trekke ifra?" Hun tørket det ene øyet og pekte mot hylla med kulene. "Noen har to tall. Ett i minus, og ett likt det første tallet."

Bernard lyste opp, "Se her ja, nå kommer vi noen vei!" Så snudde han på hælen og begynte å lete etter alle kulene. Han trillet frem de han skulle ha, før han fisket opp en liten bok fra lomma. "Si tallrekken på nytt." Kommanderte han uten å snu seg.

"To, en fire, seks, to fem."

Han skriblet kjapt og snudde på et par kuler inntil han fant en hvor det sto minus tretten og et to-tall på.

"Sånn, dette burde bli rett."

 

Han la så den siste kulen, med minus tretten, i kolben, og det fulgte et tungt drønn.

"Neste, fra nederst til øverst." Han vinket mot henne mens han snappet opp skriveboken.

"Fire, to, tre, seks, fem, seks." Pludret Frigg mens hun strøk seg over stikksåret.

Bernard regnet ut og lette, fant frem kuler og la de i kolben. Det fulgte ennå et drønn. "Tredje kolbe, Frigg." I mangel på svar snudde han seg og så henne krabbe mot døra på blodige hender.

"Hvor tror du at du skal?" Spurte han og skjøv døra så det såvidt var en glippe i den før han sveipte neven under halsen og den ene armen hennes og dro henne tilbake over golvet.

"En gang til, tredje kolbe. Nederst til øverst. Vi er snart ferdige."

"Fem, en, to..." Hun pauset. "Seks, en tre."

Bernard fant ei kule med minus elleve og fem, og også denne kolben ga ifra seg et drønn når alle kulene var på plass.

"Og nummer fire?" Han kikket såvidt på henne. "En, seks, fem, to, fire, fem." Stemmen hennes var tørr bak hendene som febersk gned over munnen.

Bernard føk mellom hyllene og døra, klatret opp i hyllene for å nå de øverste under taket.

Det fjerde drønnet kom som bestilt og Bernard sukket tilfreds.

 

***

 

"Kolbe nummer syv. Siste kolbe, så er vi ferdige." Han lente seg ned på ett kne mot henne. "Du er flink, det er ikke lett å huske så mange tall. Du gjør en bra jobb." Han strøk henne over hodet og Frigg rykket hardt til, krøp bakover i rommet. Hun vugget panisk og Bernard angret seg litt på at han mellom femte og sjette kolbe ikke hadde fulgt bedre med, for han hadde hørt henne mumle og hulke usammenhengende.

 

Bernard bet sammen og kjente han mest hadde lyst til å slå tallene ut av henne, uten at han hadde tro på at det ville fungere.

"Jeg har fiender. Fiender der ute. Jeg hører de." Hvisket hun for seg selv. "Hva er det du sier egentlig. Har du fiender?" Han lente seg på kneet, kastet et gløtt bort på døra.  
"Fiender. De venter på meg, det gjør de alltid. De går utenfor døra. Jeg hører sand." Bernard furet brynene men tok henne varsomt på skuldra. "Det er bare oss to her inne, det er ingen der ute, vi er alene, det lover jeg. Hvis du kan gi meg tallene til siste kolbe, så er det snart over. Kan du gi meg tallene, Frigg?"

I et øyeblikk som nesten kunne minne om en oppegående tilstand, dro hun en hårlokk unna fjeset og pustet dypt inn.  
"Fire...en, to, en...tre...to." Det var lange pauser mellom tallene denne gangen og hun hulket stille inn i blodige håndflater mens Bernard styrtet bort til hyllen.

 

Det syvende kolben ble fylt, og et siste drønn før veggen ristet svakt, etterfulgt av lyden av ei tung fjær. Kulene smatt en etter en inn i veggen, de nederste først, og kom trillende ut av ei åpning ved golvet. De samlet seg rundt Bernards føtter mens et par trillet ned mot Frigg. Veggen hvinte og stønnet. Til slutt, en kraftig lyd av metall som slo mot hverandre og ga etter, før støvet kunne legge seg.

"Nå er det vel bare å dra i spaken i veggen, antar jeg."

 

Bernard pekte mot et innfelt panel ved døren, en åpning man ikke ville stikke en hånd inn i uten å vite hva som ventet der. "Og det skal du få æren av å gjøre."

 

"Hvaforno?" Mumlet Frigg forvirret og myste mot han. Det slo henne at hun visste hva som skjedde om tallrekkene var feil. Hun hadde aldri sett det selv, men hun hadde ikke noe mer lyst å prøve av den grunn.

"Det er vel ikke noe å være redd for hvis du har husket alt riktig." Han kom opp bak henne, tok henne under armene og heiste henne opp av bakken som et spedbarn. Frigg stablet seg uvørent på føttene og krummet seg da han dro henne mot veggen. "Kom igjen, inn her.". "Nei, jeg vil ikke!" Hvinte Frigg. Så skjøv han hele armen hennes inn i luka, Frigg, for omtåket til å stritte imot, knep øynene sammen og dro i spaken.

Tannhjul sukket og stønnet, tygget og rev før et metallisk utpust slo opp en lås som fikk døra til flytte seg nok til at man kunne skimte en sprekk.

Bernard lyste opp og ivrig steg han inn i selve hvelvet. Det var store innfelte hyller av blank stein på alle veggene, men det lå bare en ting til oppbevaring her inne. Horraces mappe. Det var bare Horrace og et fåtall andre om visste hva som var så viktig med den mappen, men ordenen hadde et løfte om å beskytte hverandre og innholdet i hvelvet, såfremt det ble innkalt til et møte. Horrace hadde fulgt alt til punkt og prikke, selv om han ikke selv var til stedet. "Er dette alt her inne?" Bernard så dømmende bort på Frigg, som var opptatt med å ri ut rusen. Han bokset en knyttet neve i håndflaten og knurret. Alt dette for ingenting. Han kunne like så godt bare ha ventet utenfor til hun selv hentet mappen, hadde han visst at sjakalenes hule var helt tom.

Det hjalp ikke stå her og furte.

Med mappen under armen, tok han frem drikkeflasken som hang ved hoften hans. En lang slurk til seg selv før han bød den mot Frigg, som ristet på hodet. "Det er bare vann." Forsikret han og strakk ut armen ennå lengre. Frigg tok imot, og innså ikke hvor tørst hun var før den første dråpen hadde truffet.

Flasken kjentes som en himmelsk oase, før den ble tom og Bernard snappet den fra henne.  
Kjapt la han hånden på den klamme pannen hennes, vurderte om han skulle gi en tredje ampull, men slo det fra seg. Så fikk han heller være kjapp nå.

"Kom, så skal jeg ta det vekk fra dette uhyggelige stedet." Han rakk henne hånden og kunne se tvilen skjære et grimas i fjeset hennes. "Det går bra, vi drar fra her sammen, jeg skal passe på deg så ingen av dine fiender får tak i deg." Smilte han, holdt fortsatt ut hånden. Hun kvapp til av tanken på disse skyggefiendene sine som hadde trampet rundt døra før hun stakk neven i hans.

"Klarer du passe på denne for meg, Frigg?"Han stappet fakkelen hennes i den andre hånden hennes uten at hun helt registrerte noe.

Han leide henne ut av rommet, ut gjennom tunnelen han hadde overrumplet henne i, og svingte rundt et hjørne hvor han plukket opp ei lykt han hadde forlatt. Lykta lyste ennå, og han fortsatte med en villig Frigg på slep.

Sløret over Friggs syn hadde lettet litt og hun blunket hardt et par ganger. Det begynte å demre for henne at de hadde gått rundt lengre enn det tok fra hennes inngang. Frigg innså omsider også at hun faktisk gikk her villig og leide hånd med en som hadde knivstukket henne, eller ihvertfall dolket henne. På nippet til å rive til seg neven, men hun stoppet. Spill med. Ikke lag bråk nå. Hun kikket raskt ned på såret sitt, blodet hadde såvidt størknet i hvert fall.

Hodet klarnet mer for hver tunnel og korridor de passerte. Frigg prøvde iherdig å finne ut av hvor de skulle og hvor de var, men det var stort her nede og Bernard gikk i ei retning hun ikke hadde vært før.

Ikke minst, mappen. Mappen. Frigg kjente hele kroppen stivne et lite sekund. Her gikk det fjolset med mappen under armen og hun gikk som et enda større fjols og leide han i hånden. Og hadde det ikke vært for hennes store kjeft så hadde han ikke hatt mappen engang.

 

 ***

 

Bernard stoppet ved en endevei. Han pekte på en steinblokk. "Sånn, trå opp på denne og åpne luken i taket." Frigg ristet svakt å hodet og innså at hun fortsatt måtte spille med. "Nei." Pep hun, rygget så langt armen rakk.

"Det er ingen, jeg...." Han avbrøt seg selv. "Greit, se, jeg går først, så skal jeg vise deg." De var så nære, han gadd ikke kaste bort mer tid. Når som helst nå ville effekten snart avta.

Bernard klatret opp på steinblokken, skjøv unna luken i taket og kravlet seg opp. Han stakk overkroppen ned luken, mappen i den ene hånda mens han strakk den andre ned mot Frigg. "Se nå, Frigg. Ta hånden min." Hun kikket opp på han og lydig kravlet hun opp på steinblokken, strakte seg etter han. Det store fjolset. Hun sto på tå og strakte seg så villig. Rett i det hun skulle ta hånden hans, rev hun istedet mappen ut av grepet hans og hoppet ned fra steinhellen. Bernard gispet forfjamset før han klarte å reagere ordentlig. "Helvetes tispe!" Brølte han der hun la avgårde ned undergrunnskorridoren. Frigg kunne høre han bykse og klatre bak seg, og hun lo i panikk og desperasjon, i vantro over hvor flaks hun kunne ha.

Føttene hennes løp til tross for at hun ikke følte hun hadde kontroll over de, og hun hoppet på tvers av smale kanaler med vann, rundet hjørner og smatt mellom tunneler. Fakkelen var begynt å ebbe ut og det ble vanskeligere å se noe som helst. Bernards frantiske løping ljomet bak henne et sted og Frigg innså plutselig hvor hun var. Fra her var det ikke langt til en utgang mot et lite skogholt.

Frigg stoppet plutselig, lyttet. Hun kunne ikke lengre høre fotsteg bak henne. Så hadde hun kanskje løpt ifra han.

Det sev inn dagslys fra sprekker gjennom korridorene og hun løp alt hun orket, ned en tunnel, opp en korridor, på tvers og skrå, forbi og rundt søyler. Hodet ble klarere for hver gang skoene klasket mot steingolvet. Farten hun hadde nådd var nær ukontrollerbar. Alt føk forbi i uklare skygger, hadde ikke tid å snuble, knapt tid å treffe bakken.

Utgangen kom til syne, en liten hule ut mot skogen akkurat slik hun husket. Den friske luften møtte fjeset hennes, ga friskt mot og vilje. Frihet!

Rett utenfor smalt hun i en person og de begge fløy utenfor en skrent, tumlet mot gress og jord. De landet noen meter fra hverandre i en liten pytt. Blendet av tumultene, sprang hun på personen som fortsatt lå på rygg og uffet seg forvirret. Hun slengte fakkelen over strupen og klemte til, inntil hun så hvem det var.

"Samuel?" Kvapp hun. "Frigg?" Harket han avvæpnende under henne. "Hva gjør du her?" Hveste hun. Samuel lot henne holde fakkelen på plass uten å mukke. "Jeg? Hva gjør du her?"  
"Nei." Knurret hun. "Du først."

Samuel hostet under kvelertaket. "En av vingårdene søkte etter arbeidskraft, men jeg kom for sent." Han flyttet litt på hodet. "Så nå jakter jeg bare litt før jeg drar videre."  
Han pekte videre ned skråningen, hvor det lå en sekk og ei fiskestang ved en bekk.

 

Samuel lirket neven opp imellom de og flyttet litt på håret hennes som hang over skuldra. "Hva...hva har skjedd her?" Fingrene kom borti den varme blandingen av fersk og gammelt blod sammen med løv og mudder og han trakk fjeset opp i et kvalm mine.

"Æsj, glem nå det." Frigg dyttet hånden hans unna og tok vekk staven fra halsen hans. "Vet du, jeg kan sy det der hvis du vil."

Frigg klatret av han og snappet mappen opp av bakken. "Har ikke tid" Svarte hun mutt og kom seg på føttene. Samuel tok henne i armen på vei opp av bakken. "Hei, hva er det? Er du på flukt?" Frigg rev armen hans unna. "Ja." Hun hadde allerede begynt å karre seg ned skrenten. "Vent da, du kan få gjemme deg hos meg."

Frigg så dumt opp på han, hevet et øyebryn. "Altså, ikke der." Han pekte mot bekken. "Jeg har et trygt lite sted lengre unna. Null innsyn!"

Å stole på Samuel var ingen enkel sak. De hadde kretset rundt hverandre utallige ganger, men bare et par ganger vært perlevenner. Oftest endte det i bikkjeslagsmål, men de var av samme ulla, kjeltringer man ikke kunne stole på. På seg selv skulle man visst kjenne andre, og det var aldri lett å vite hva Samuel tenkte. De var oftest på samme side mot en større motpart, nemlig autoriteter. At hun skulle møte han her virket mistenksomt, men dette siste halve døgnet hadde allerede vært såpass mot normalt at hva som helst kunne vel skje nå uten at det ble noe merkeligere.

"Javel, men kjapt!" Sukket hun og så la de begge i vei ned skråningen, forbi bekken og videre inn i skogen.

 

 ***

 

Samuel løy ikke når han sa det var null innsyn. De hadde fulgt bekken lengre inn i skogen. Det var et stort søkk i landskapet, med en skarp forhøyning, kløyvd i midten. Gikk man på den lille stien mellom, kom man til en trygg liten vegg i forhøyningen. Her hadde han slått opp et lite telt blant noen busker, og løp man på steinene over den lille bekken, kunne man ta seg rett inn i tett skog.

Frigg slynget seg selv i bakken med et slitent utpust og ble umiddelbart rakt ei flaske. "Rom? Nå?" Spurte hun forvirret.  
Samuel humret. "Nei, ditt nek. Til såret." Han grinte på nesen av ordet.

 

Mens Frigg renset såret og bannet på kryss og tvers av trosretning og språk, hadde Samuel gjort istand et lite bål og stekt fisk. Mett og sliten, gikk Frigg til teltet, som var akkurat så man kunne krype inn og sove i. "Ikke la meg sove for lenge, Jeg må videre så snart som mulig." Mumlet hun, trykket mappen tett til brystet og kveilet seg inn under en liten skinnfell.

 

***

 

Frigg karret seg opp fra teltet og slo ut med armene mot Samuel. "Hvorfor lot du meg sove så lenge?" Det var allerede langt utover ettermiddagen skulle hun gjette på sola. Samuel trakk på skuldrene. "Jeg prøvde, men du glefset bare tilbake. Så jeg tenkte jeg måtte bare la deg sove til du våknet selv." Hun stønnet irritert og vaklet mot bekken. "Javel. Men jeg drar nå i hvert fall. Jeg kan ikke kaste bort mer tid." Samuel grep fatt i pil og buen sin. "Vent. Kanskje jeg kan sirkulere litt først, se om det er trygt." Først myste hun mistenksomt, før hun nikket. "Greit." Sa hun og balanserte ut på de sleipe steinene i bekken, stakk mappen ned i bukselivet for å frigjøre hendene.

Samuel hadde vært borte i nesten tre kvarter før han kom til syne i stien. "Frigg! Frigg!" Han hvisket hest og leende, og hun snudde seg nysgjerrig rundt, satt halvveis på huk for å skrubbe bort noe blod fra skjortekragen og håret.

Hun svarte ikke, men fulgte han med blikket der han kom smygende. "Kom hit, skynd deg." Hvisket han og vinket henne inn. Frigg reiste seg sakte. "Hva er det?" Spurte hun lavt. Samuel holdt igjen et fnis. "Kom og se selv. Kom nå!" Han ble stående i ro i enden av stien, halvt lutet. Den lave fnisingen hans smittet over på henne og hun lo lavt og forvirret. "Hva? Hva er det?"

"Kom og se, sier jeg jo. Kom! Skynd deg!" Han veivet henne inn hastende med en hånd og pekte med den andre. Frigg kunne ikke skjønne hva det var som var så morsomt, men kjente hun Samuels sans for humor så var det vel noen dyr som paret seg. Hun trippet stille av steinen og hoppet inn på land. "Kom hitover og se." Han rakk henne hånden selv om de var noen meter fra hverandre. Hun fulgte han uten å ta han i hånden, prøvde å kikke over skuldra hans for å se hva som var så spesielt morsomt.

Det ble plutselig mørkt og hun kjente hender gripe armene hennes. Pusten hennes traff hetten hun hadde fått trædd over hodet. Et panisk gisp slo ut av lungene hennes og hun strittet imot grepet rundt armene. "Samuel!" Bjeffet hun fra under hetten.

 

Hun kjente noen nappe mappen opp fra bukselivet og hun sparket og rev med armene. "Samuel, din jævla...!" Freste hun mellom byksingen. "Sorry, Frigg!" Samuels stemme var rolig. "Ikke ta det personlig. Men jeg har ei stor gjeld, og..." Friggs gutterale knurring avbrøt han. "Disse gutta er bra karer egentlig. Det er bare du som er på feil side."

Blendet av både hetten og raseri, vred og buktet Frigg seg med det hun hadde av krefter. Det gikk så fort over stokk og stein, hun merket ikke hvor de dro eller hvordan de kom seg noe sted, ikke før hun kjente seg tvunget opp en rekke trapper hvor hun snublet seg sår på knærne. Samuel hadde blitt stille på et tidspunkt så hun antok at han ikke lengre var med, for hun kjente bare igjen Bernards stemme. Det var en på venstre siden av henne som også pratet, men hans stemme var ukjent.

Med et hardt dytt ramlet hun uten å kunne ta seg for. Frigg krafset seg opp på alle fire. Av med hetten. Døren slo bak henne og umiddelbart løp hun mot den og rev i håndtaket. "Slipp meg ut!" Hun kikket seg rundt. Rommet var tomt, bortsett fra et trau med vann. Det var et vindu med gitter på tvers av døren. Hun løp mot vinduet, hoppet opp i den brede karmen, rev i gitteret til ingen nytte.

Frigg tråkket rundt seg selv. Hun tråkket frem og tilbake, i ring, dro hendene gjennom flokene og rev et par ganger i døra for å se om den ble noe mindre låst. Det ble den ikke. Det hang et par oljelamper på veggene og når hun satt i vinduet, skygget hun for lysene som ellers strakk seg ut på taket under vinduet.

Slik ble hun sittende en stund og se utover byen. Kanskje kunne hun rope på hjelp, men Bernard ville høre henne og muligens rundjule henne, eller flytte henne til et rom uten vindu, før noen skjønte hvor det kom fra. Frigg sukket.  
Øynene ble varme og våte, og hun kjente det krampet seg brystet. Med sammenbitte tenner og knyttede never tørket hun øynene og pustet bort de verste hikstene. Hun måtte spare kreftene.

 

***

 

Kjappe skritt og en nøkkel i døra. Frigg skvatt. Hun kom seg unna vinduet og rygget mot det ene hjørnet.

Det var ikke Bernard, men en fyr av omtrent samme høyde. Han hadde et glatt, svart hår som lå klistret mot hodet, og var dels smalere i fjeset enn Bernard. De bleike, senete armene stakk ut fra under den opprullede skjorten og vesten hans hang lett over det smale brystpartiet. Det var likevel noe fryktinngytende ved han. Det lå en fryd over fjeset hans mens han kom inn døren og så Frigg kue seg i hjørnet.

"La meg gå." Prøvde hun bedende. Mannen lo tørt. "Vi er ikke helt ferdig med deg ennå. Vi vil nemlig ha noen svar fra deg." Han kom helt opp mot henne. Hun kunne slå. Kanskje gi han en knyttneve i øyet og løpe. Nei, Bernard var sikkert rett utenfor døra. Det kom til å straffe seg. Istedet ble hun stående handlingslammet og stiv av skrekk mens mannen gløttet ned på såret hennes. "Kanskje jeg skal sy dette." Mumlet han og lirket på det med en finger. Frigg slo hånden kjapt unna med en umiddelbar anger. "Du skal ikke sy noe som helst." Han kikket overrasket på henne. "Det er vel strengt tatt ikke opp til deg akkurat nå. Uansett. Jeg har et par spørsmål å stille deg."

"Hvor er de andre sjakalene?"

Frigg skulle til å svare at hun ikke visste, men istedet lukket hun munnen hardt og tenkte seg om. Det syntes. "Jeg vet ikke hva du prater om." Han smilte lurt tilbake. "Tenkte jeg meg ikke det."

Før hun visste ordet av det, hadde han veltet henne ut av hjørnet, tvunget armen hennes bak i en lås og dro henne etter seg mot vannbaljen. Han tvang henne ned på knærne. "Hvor er de andre sjakalene?" Spurte han på nytt, nå litt mer opphisset. "Jeg kjenner ingen sjakaler." Hveste Frigg smertefullt. Han rev i armen som allerede var tvunget hardt mot ryggen. Frigg skrek ut i smerte. "Ikke lek dum, vi vet om brevet. Hvor er de?"

Frigg bet tennene sammen for å unngå å skrike. "Hvorfor bryr det dere? Dere har jo mappen." Stotret hun sammenbitt.  
"Svar på spørsmålet." Han ristet i henne.

"Jeg vet ikke!" Hogg hun. Hun kjente han skifte posisjon bak henne før han tvang ansiktet hennes ned mot vannet. Frigg strittet med det hun greide. "Nei, nei!" Hvinte hun før ordene druknet i vannet og ble til brusende bobler. Han holdt henne fast et par sekunder. "Hvor er de?" Gjentok han høyt og dro overkroppen hennes opp av vannet. Frigg hev etter pusten. "Jeg vet ikke!" Hikstet hun og før hun fikk dratt pusten skikkelig, tvang han hodet hennes under vann igjen. Hun buktet seg som en villaks. "Hvor er sjakalene?" Stemmens hans var høy men rolig. Opp av vannet. Inn med luft, snøftende. "Jeg vet ikke!" Var alt hun fikk ut. Tredje gang, fjerde gang. Opp og ned under vann, samme spørsmål, samme svar. Femte gang opp av vannet. "Hvor er de helvetes sja..." Frigg avbrøt. "Jeg vet ikke!" Jamret hun så høyt at det slo i veggene. Hun kjente seg på tur ned i vannet for sjette gang, men han stoppet. "Vet hun ikke, så vet hun ikke. Du får ikke noe nytt ut av henne, ser du vel." Det var Bernards stemme. Frigg myste gjennom vannet som sildret, Bernard hadde visst ankommet på et tidspunkt.

"Javel, så bruker vi serumet på nytt." Sukket den svarthårede mannen og slapp henne i golvet med et vått klask.  
Bernard ristet på hodet. "Nei Henry, ikke mer serum. Det er for risikabelt å bruke for mye." Den andre mannen snøftet. "Hva så?"  
Bernard stirret strengt på han, for det var ikke en samtale å ha her og nå. I mellomtiden krabbet Frigg som en skadet sel mot hjørnet på andre siden av rommet, hele kroppen dirret helt ut i fingerspissene.  
"Hvis hun ikke vet noe, så bruker vi henne til å lure de ut. Jeg bryr meg ikke om hvem de er, jeg vil bare vite hvor de står gjemt. Mappen har vi jo uansett." Hvisket Bernard.

Med kjappe steg nådde han henne igjen og hun snudde seg rundt, hevet ene armen i tilfelle hun måtte stå imot noen slag.  
"Hvis du vet hvor de andre er, så er det best at du forteller oss. Da slipper vi deg løs med en gang, skjønner du? Hvis du ikke forteller oss, så vet jeg ikke hvor lenge vi må la deg sitte her."  
"Men jeg vet ikke." Stemmen hennes var både raspete og våt. "Er du helt sikker? Det gjør ingenting om du sier det, vi finner de uansett. Det er bare for din egen skyld at det går raskere."

Frigg svarte ikke, hun bare kikket opp på han fra bak armen. Bernard sukket litt og kastet et pledd mot henne. "Samuel tullet ikke da han sa du var sta."

Henry tok en ampull ut av lomma. "Kom igjen, det går så mye fortere, også er det så gøy!" Hvisket han hardt. Bernard dyttet hånden hans unna på vei ut av døra. "Nei! Hold opp med det der."

 

***

 

Det ble mørkt ute, men Frigg klarte ikke anslå hvor lang tid hun hadde vært her alene. Nok med tid til at hun var ør av sult i alle fall. Stemmer utenfor døren. Hun satte seg opp på knærne så pleddet gled av skuldrene. Lyttet. Lyden av nøkler og døren som knirket. Bernard først og Henry bak han.

Bernard bar på en appelsin. "Har du rukket å tenke litt på situasjonen din nå, Frigg?" Spurte han og knelte ned foran henne.

"La meg gå, jeg vet ingenting." Hun var forsiktig, gløttet kjapt opp på Henry for å se hvor hun hadde han.

"Du dro for å hente ut mappen. Hvor skulle den leveres?" Bernard virket rolig, i kontrast til Henry som stod og nesten trippet ved siden av han.

"Jeg vet ikke." Svaret kom litt for sent til å virke oppriktig, og Henrys håndflate traff henne opp etter øret og hodet.  
"Du kaster bort så mye av din egen tid." Sukket Bernard og tok henne rundt haken for å løfte henne opp etter Henrys smekk. Frigg slo kjapt bort hånden hans og med et pangstart bykset mot han med skulderen så han nesten veltet.

Henry grep først etter henne, fikk såvidt tak i armen hennes før hun svingte rundt og slo han i overarmen så grepet glapp.  
Litt nærmere døren. Hun kjente noen hender gripe jakken og hun kjempet for å vri seg ut av den men en hånd slanget seg rundt livet, huket seg rundt og dro henne bakover. Frigg snublet i sine egne skritt og ble tatt imot av et hardt golv mot ryggen.

Henrys bakhånd small på tvers over fjeset hennes før hun slo vilt rundt seg med armene. "Hun vet noe." Stadfestet han med et nikk fra Bernard. Henry grep skulderen på jakka og løftet henne såvidt opp av bakken "Tror det er best du begynner å prate." Hveste han og dro av seg beltet. Med et hardt knuff kom hun seg løs. Enda nærmere døren. Bernard i sidesynet.  
Han hadde en stoisk oversikt, og med lette håndgrep klep han tak i henne og kastet henne i golvet under vinduet. Hun ble liggende på rygg mens han tråkket henne over den allerede ømme skuldra. Friggs smertevræl smakte av neseblod. Bernard flyttet foten men Frigg var ikke rask nok å snu seg vekk fra det første piskeslaget, som traff henne over armer og hender som skyddet fjeset. Henry varmet opp nakken og skuldra før han lot belteslaget treffet igjen .

"Så! Hvor skulle mappen leveres?" Spurte Henry. "Jeg vet ikke!" Prøvde hun seg og bet igjen tennene til det tredje piskeslaget. Det kom ennå ett og hun remjet i smerte.

"Dette tar bare lengre tid for deg." Minnet Henry og lot pisken fare en gang til. Frigg snudde seg mot Henry. "Til helvete med dere!" Freste hun. Hun sto imot flere slag, krøket seg mot veggen så godt det gikk. Lyden smalt rundt ørene og smerten kjentes sydende mot huden. Et av slagene traff stikksåret og hun skrek ut igjen. Henry fikk blod på tann og doblet beltet, kom nærmere og vred henne rundt før han slo flere ganger over såret. Friggs krampende hånd prøvde holde han unna men han hadde også en hånd ledig.. Et par slag med lepjende lær over såret til, og Frigg orket ikke mer. Henry gikk visst ikke lei. "I parken med cisternen!" Han stoppet ikke lærbeltet. "I parken med cisternen!" Stemmen var hes og desperat, skalv av smerte. Bernard stoppet Henry med en håndbevegelse. "I parken med cisternen." Hvisket hun sårt, holdt fortsatt hånden avvergende ut for å unngå eventuelle slag.

Bernard lente seg inn mot Henry. "Hva tror du?" Hvisket Henry. Bernard trakk på skuldrene. "Vel, det går jo en rute fra undergangen og opp til cisternen, så det er jo ikke utenkelig." De gløttet ned på henne. "Vi har mappen uansett, så vi kan dra dit og sjekke om franskmannen er der." Bernard smilte ambisiøst. "Hadde vært best om vi vet hvor sjakalene er, men kanskje vi kan bruke henne til å lure de ut. De er ikke så viktig uansett. Mappen er trygg, franskmannen er bare en bonus."

Henry rettet på håret og klærne mens Bernard trillet appelsinen i hendene. "Her. Du har egentlig ikke fortjent den, men siden jeg er så snill og grei. Du får kanskje noe mer senere." Han stakk appelsinen i neven hennes før de forlot henne.

Hun pillet og grov med oppskrapede fingertupper mot appelsinskallet, ignorerte svien fra saften som traff kutt og sår, åt så hun måtte spytte appelsinskall som kom med i dragsuget.

Omsider stablet hun seg på føttene. Hun måtte finne på noe, og vagget bort til baljen. Med avspark fra veggen bak baljen, dyttet og vugget hun til hele trauet omsider veltet. Skulle hun regne ut ifra størrelsen, som lignet på et av akvariene til Kong Rufus av Lama Rama, så tippet hun det var omtrent hundre liter som fløt utover golvet nå. Hun sparket løs på baljen, rev og slet inntil hun fikk løs en av plankebitene. Et par sving rundt i løse lufta for å øve seg på det perfekte bakholdsangrep. Så måtte hun bare vente.

 

***

 

Lyden av føtter opp trappa. Hun løp plaskende på tvers av rommet og sto bak døra. Nøkler som klirret. Frigg dro pusten stille, sto klar med plankebiten. Første mann inn døra skulle få seg et saftig klask over hodet.

"Frigg?" Hvisket en kjent stemme og Frigg måtte bråstoppe seg selv midtveis i slaget. Hun steilet med et snøft og klarte unngå å slå ihjel Braathen. Han oppdaget det ikke før han så henne nærmest snuble ut fra bak døra. "Braathen." Måpte hun. Han vippet opp mappen. "Jeg tok med denne karen her." Knegget han og danset mappen foran øynene hennes. Han tok et steg inn og så vannet utover golvet, det halvvåte håret hennes, neseblodet, og ikke minst stikksåret. "Hva har egentlig foregått her?" Humret han nervøst. "Har du blitt bitt?" Pekte han.

"Nei, stukket." Frigg tittet kjapt over skuldra hans mens hun skjøv han ut av rommet, glad for å være fri fra bak den låste døra. "Hvordan kom du..Ah, vi tar det senere. Vi må ut!" Hvisket hun kjapt. Braathen nikket seg enig og kikket bort på et vindu ved trappa. "Vi kan klatre ut på taket her." De listet seg mot vinduet og fikk åpnet det så stille det lot seg gjøre, kravlet ut og balanserte langs taket.

Fra det ene taket til det andre og da de endelig hadde fått litt avstand, hvor de kunne få trekt pusten, snudde Frigg seg mot han. "Hvordan fikk du tak i mappen, hvordan kom du deg inn? Hvordan fikk du.." Han stoppet henne. "Jeg så plutselig bevegelser i vinduet du satt i fra posten min. Jeg så senere at godeste Henry forlot bygget. Jeg fulgte etter han til en kro senere på kvelden. Han bestilte mat, så jeg, vel slo på sjarmen." Braathen flirte litt. "Han spanderte vin på meg, men jeg så han ha noe i drikken, så jeg byttet om på glassene våre." Frigg fulgte iherdig med. "Tufsen skjønte ikke hva som skjedde, men han ble veldig pusete etterhvert, og jeg foreslo vi skulle dra tilbake til hans sted. Braathen ordnet på skjerfet sitt. "Jeg vet ikke hva han gjorde med deg, men han ville visst gjøre opp for det med meg, skulle man tro." Knegget han. "Jeg vet ikke om han skjønte at jeg var en sjakal, eller bare trodde jeg var ute etter litt samkvem, han skjønte nok ikke engang at det var han som hadde fått i seg middelet. Han sa ikke så mye, ettersom han var opptatt med å gi meg en heftig..." Frigg snøftet kvalmt. "Takk, det holder." Hun skar en grimase men den vred seg og ble om til et flir istedet. Braathen lo også. "Kanskje han sliter med skyldfølelse." Han trakk på skuldrene.

"Men hva skjedde etterpå?" Frigg kikket seg kjapt rundt av nervøs vane. "Jo, jeg pjusket litt på han og han sovnet så skyldsfri." Så jeg bare lette etter nøklene og mappa, og voila, her er vi."

Frigg lo i vantro såpass at hun måtte ta seg for munnen for ikke å høres.

"Hva er det i denne mappa, egentlig?" Hvisket Frigg og veltet opp læret for å kikke. Til helvete med privatlivet til Horrace. Det var en haug med ark, full av skrift. Umiddelbart begynte hun å lese, men fattet fort at dette var bare en haug med bokstaver som ikke hang sammen. Hun blunket et par ganger, som for å se om noe forandret seg. Det var fortsatt bare en hel rekke med bokstaver samlet i det som lignet ord på rekker. "Æsj, det er jo bare koder, tror jeg." Sa hun snurt og snurpet mappen sammen. Braathen kikket på henne, men fikk ikke sagt noe før de begge kjente en vind som rev forbi de så det sang. Det var ei pil som føk forbi med en uhyggelig fart der den forsvant i nattemørket.

Som to skvetne katter smatt de bak hver sin skorstein. "De skyter på oss!" Utbrøt Frigg, lente seg såvidt for å se. Der sto Bernard med buen og spente til ei ny pil. "Jeg vet dere er der!" Bjeffet han fra rett utenfor vinduet de hadde rømt fra.  
"Helvetes Horrace! Jeg syns jeg ser Horrace skulle gjort dette for meg!" Hveste hun. Braathen nikket seg enig. Horrace ville nok hedret koden, men han var slu nok til å forutse når man skulle legge inn årene.  
"Den luringen sitter jo trygt bak lås og slå." Humret han lurt.

"Vi må vekk herfra, nå!" Mente Braathen og svelget hardt. Panisk lette de etter ei trygg fluktrute. Hvis de klarte løpe mot venstre, kunne de komme på andre siden av et skråtak og derfra løpe inn mot byen.

"På tre." Braathen telte. På siste tallet, skjøt de ut fra de trygge veggene, på kryss over taket, og hoppet over på et skråtak. Frigg var like i hælene hans med mappen i neven. Braathen knakk ei takplate, men det var ikke før Frigg tråkket på den at den ga etter. Hun mistet fotfestet på skråtaket, med et stønn havnet hun på rygg og kom seilende med et skremt, kort vræl. Braathen var akkurat på tur ned mot en liten balkong i det Frigg gled forbi han, ute av stand til å ta seg for. Mappen hadde glidd ut av hånden hennes og hun dro pusten rett før hun så de siste taksteinene under henne. Braathen stirret. Et stramt grynt fra henne idet jakken sneiet en skarp kant på hustaket. Det snørte seg om halsen på henne, og likevel, tross panikken, klarte hun gripe til seg mappen som kom slengende forbi henne. Braathen gispet fra balkongen like under henne. Han lente seg mot gelenderet for å nå henne. "Jeg skal hjelpe deg!" Ropte han.

Begge skvatt til av en stemme under de. Det var Henry som smøg rundt hjørnet i bakgaten. "Dere kan jo slippe ned mappen til meg, så slipper dette bli så stygt." Sa han rolig. Frigg vred seg utålmodig, redd for at Bernard skulle dukke opp bak henne. På tå på gelenderet, Braathen holdt fast så godt han kunne i taket mens han prøvde rekke Frigg. "Klarer du å gripe i taket hvis jeg tar mappen?" Spurte han forsiktig. Frigg kavet, prøvde få litt fart sidelengs. "Ja, jeg tror det." Hun byttet hånd på mappen og strakk seg så langt hun kunne. Braathen tok imot mappen, men ble stående.

Frigg åpnet jakken litt så hun fikk mer spillerom, før hun etter en del basking fikk et grep om kanten bak seg og snudde seg rundt. Braathen tok henne i jakken og hun fikk karret seg bortover mot balkongen inntil han kunne ta henne imot.

 

"Her." Han stakk mappen i nevene på henne. "Jeg tar meg av den tufsen der nede." Stemmen hans var lav men klokkeklar før han trakk en liten dolk og klatret grasiøst ned mot bakgaten hvor Henry ventet. Frigg virret frem og tilbake på den lille balkongen, vurderte å klatre ned og hjelpe han. Inntil hun så Bernard dukke opp på en balkong på andre enden av husveggen. Det kjentes som hun ved et uhell svelgte et gisp, som kokte over i sinne i buken. Hun hadde ikke tid å advare Braathen engang. "Nå får det være nok." Freste hun stille og kikket seg raskt rundt. En knust bit av teglstein lå ved føttene hennes. Hun plukket den opp og kastet den som en prosjektil mot Bernard. Både Braathen og Henry tok seg i å stoppe halvveis for akkurat å være vitne til Bernard som fikk teglsteinen rett i øyet og gikk ned for telling. Buen hans glapp fra han og havnet på bakken. Frigg så overrasket ut, kastet et blikk mot Braathen.  
"Bra kast!" Hun trakk på skuldrene.

Henry brukte sekundet godt. Han fikk Braathen i en armlås, slo dolken ut av neven hans så den fór bortover marka. "Så, kom ned med mappen nå, hvis ikke er det over og ut for vennen din her." Henry hadde selv en liten kniv for hånden, som nå lå trykket opp mot Braathens strupe.

"Ikke gjør det." Peste Braathen skremt. Frigg kikket ned over kanten, bet seg i underleppa. Braathen kvekket smertefullt ved Henrys kniv som grov seg inn i huden hans. Frigg sukket. Motvillig klatret hun over kanten og det hjalp ikke at Henry drev å egget henne ned. Hun slapp seg omsider ned, landet som en potetsekk. Henry kastet Braathen vekk og skjøt etter mappen. Han rev den til seg, med Frigg på slep og nå var det hennes tur i armlåsen.

"Ikke tenk på å hente dolken din." Truet Henry med Frigg og mappen klemt foran seg. Braathen slo ut med armene.  
"Men Henry! Hvorfor slapp du meg for henne? Jeg vet det er meg du egentlig vil ha. Jeg kunne kjenne det når du holdt meg." Henry rygget, kjente svetteperlene under det stramme svarte håret.

"Du står helt i ro, din...din perverse.." Henry skrek plutselig i smerte. Den umiskjennelige følelsen av tenner som sank inn i hud. Kniven glap fra han som følge av Friggs bitt, og han prøvde filleriste henne vekk fra hånden. Helt til han mistet henne ut av grepet. Frigg smatt unna med mappen og både hun og Braathen løp videre nedover den smale bakgaten. Henry hentet kniven sin igjen, gløttet opp mot Bernard, som fortumlet satt og holdt seg for øyet.

 

 ***

 

Det bar nedover et par smågater, forbi tavernen, rundt og på kryss av et par gater for å være sikre på at de ristet av seg alle, før Braathen ledet henne mot posten sin. Heldig var han, for Lilly hadde ordnet han en fin post. En liten flik av en butikk som var stengt mens de som drev den var bortreist. Ved det lille vinduet ved døren, var en krakk og en kikkert.

Frigg slapp mappen på disken og var nær ved å svime, skulle hun anta på Braathens blikk ihvertfall. "Du, det er en sofa bak døra der, ta deg en hvil." Han pekte.

"Jeg sa til de to at mappen skulle leveres ved cisternen. De kommer sikkert til å snoke der."  
Braathen klarte ikke skjule at han kjente stresset boble, men han satte seg rolig ned på krakken.

"Mimi har post ved cisternen." Stemmen hans var nesten litt for rolig.  
Frigg kikket engstelig på han, tok seg forsiktig for stikksåret.

"Jeg ordner det, gå og legg deg litt nedpå." Braathen pekte bestemt.

 

***

 

Frigg hadde vært våken og alene, uten å finne mappen noe sted. Hun var nær ved å bare stikke, redd for at kanskje Braathen og mappen var blitt tatt. Men de skulle da vel aldri latt henne ligge i så fall.

Nå sto han hesblesende i døra før han låste den hardt bak seg.

"Jeg har snakket med Mimi, eller rette sagt, jeg fant en guttunge som var rask til bens og villig til å tjene litt som budbringer." Han dro pusten. Frigg fulgte interessert med. "Hun har ikke sett noe til de ennå, men nå vet hun ihvertfall at hun kan forvente de. Jeg skrev også at du ville dra videre snart, så hun fikk være oppmerksom på om du hadde behov for hjelp."

Frigg skvatt til. "Mappen?!" Braathen smilte kokett og flyttet på et gammelt golvteppe. Under en løs planke fisket han opp lærmappen og rakk henne den.

På med jakken. Festet reimene på skoene på nytt. "Jeg drar nå med det samme."

Braathen nikket mot skjenken og en kurv med noe mat. "Har du fått i deg noe mat?" Undret han.  
"Ja." Frigg stod ved døren. "Vet du hvor disse to, Bernard og Henry kommer fra?" Spurte hun plutselig. Braathen ristet på hodet. "Nei, men de er vel med i en slags hemmelig gutteklubb." Tøyset han.  
Frigg strøk fingrene over munnen. "Men, er de...?" Hun visste ikke selv egentlig hva hun mente eller hvordan hun skulle spørre. Braathen satte seg på krakken ved vinduet. "De er ikke på lovens side, hvis det var det du var redd for." Hun senket skuldrene litt, men sto fortsatt spørrende. "Jeg tror ikke de er slemme, egentlig. Bare den andre siden av mynten. Horrace har sikkert bare stukket kjepper i hjulene hos noen som har sendt et par tullinger etter han for å ordne opp. Og hva som enn står i mappen er vel til en som tenker å hjelpe Horrace."

Frigg måpte plutselig, kjente armene sige ned mot knærne. "Jeg... fortalte...jeg ga de kodene." Braathen frøs til. "Begge dørene?" Utbrøt han. "Ja. Eller nei. Den innerste, med kolbene." Hutret hun flaut. Braathen bet på en negl, studerte henne. "Jeg kunne ikke noe for det! Det var det fordømte serumet!"

"Jeg snakker med Lilly om det senere. Kanskje har Mimi rett, kanskje vi burde finne et nytt oppholdsted uansett." Han klødde seg på øyebrynet med tommelen.

Frigg trippet, mer nervøs nå enn før. Utålmodig og redd. Likevel stormet hun ut døren. Det var ingenting å vente på.

"Jeg følger etter deg om litt." Hørte hun Braathen si før hun forsvant ut.

 

***

 

Fyrtårnet var i teorien ikke så langt unna. Men å løpe rett mot det på åpen gate var nok ikke det smarteste trekket. Braathen hadde fortalt henne hvor Lillys post var, nemlig butikkeierens tomme leilighet bak en gravgård. Mimi var ved cisternen. Edward og Leo hadde han ikke sagt noe om, men han var klar på at uansett, så skulle de ha oversikt over henne. Så langt hadde han rett.

Frigg rundet hjørnet og smatt inn i en bakhage, krysset den og klatret over et gjerde. En smal grusvei forbi en liten andedam før hun småløp inn mot parken. Det kom en klynge med tett skog før hun var i parkens midtpunkt, hvor hun kunne se cisternen i front. Mimi, kledd som ei eldgammel, krokete gammel dame stakk hodet fram fra en murvegg. Med en lett håndbevegelse satte hun kikkerten mot øynene og speidet. Mimi gløttet mot Frigg, nikket svakt. "Jeg ser de, de kommer herfra." Hun pekte mot andre enden av andedammen Frigg hadde passert tidligere. Det var en del folk der og ikke lett å se hvem Mimi mente, men Frigg skjønte såpass at de var der et sted. "Bare løp. Mot gravgården." Hvisket Mimi hardt.

Frigg løp. Det kjentes egentlig bare ut som en bisarr katt-og-mus lek, uten noen reell trussel, såfremt hun ikke tenkte på stikksåret ved kragebeinet. Og piskeslagene, vannbadet, serumet, bortføringen. Frigg snublet nesten, kjente føttene svikte under henne før hun samlet seg. Det stakk plutselig en figur ut av et vindu nær gravgården. Det var Lilly! Hun vinket til Frigg før hun spente en bue. Et kjapt gløtt bak seg, der var Henry og Bernard i bakgrunnen. Ei pil skjøt forbi et godt stykke over Friggs hode, en advarsel før Lilly smatt inn igjen. Henry og Bernard kikket seg skremt rundt for å se hvor pilen kom fra.

Opp en gate. Ned en annen. Rundt hjørner, over gjerder. Det bar høyt og lavt for Frigg, i håp om at de skulle miste teften av henne.

Et åpent lite kjellervindu hadde lokket og gjennom kjelleren bar det til hun fant ei luke som ledet ut igjen. Frigg kikket seg rundt. Hun kunne ikke se fyrtårnet fra den trange passasjen. Skitt au. Hun småløp på måfå, mappen stukket ned bak den innerste trøyen, fortøyd mot magen. Så hadde hun begge hendene ledig til å løpe - og sloss.

Som opp av intet kom Henry med hele vekten og skuldertaklet Frigg mot husveggen. Frigg kollapset som en klegg. Henry rev hardt i henne for å snu henne på rygg. "Hvor er mappen?" Freste han under pusten og rev i jakken hennes. Frigg veivet svakt i svime og mumlet forvirret før synet sluttet å snurre. Henry skjønte at tampen brant da han gikk for jakken og Frigg tok opp kampen. Hun fikk inn et par uryddige slag og spark. Henry var ikke så alt for brydd, men det vant henne litt tid.

Skrevs ned over henne, så hun ikke lengre kunne sparke. Henrys hender fiklet med reimene over jakken samtidig som han prøvde unngå frenetisk veiving. Til slutt dro han frem kniven sin. "Ligg stille!" Truet han og pekte kniven mot nesetippen hennes. Frigg bruste av sinne under han, men snek hendene lydig ned mot fjeset. Han åpnet jakken, så konturen av mappen under ullgenseren. Frigg hveste og holdt på å gi han et slag da han dro unna genseren. Ei lintrøye under der igjen før han fant mappen. De kalde hendene hans nappet den unna så hardt at de begge ristet.

Så frøs Henry. Frigg vippet hodet litt og fant Edward bak han, med en kårde stukket helt opp i Henrys nakke.

"Gi henne mappen og reis deg sakte." Skotten var rolig. Henry hadde snudd hodet såvidt for å se hvem som hadde han på enden av bladet. Han slapp mappen og med blikket festet på Edward, reiste han seg opp.

"Skynd deg videre, jeg holder han her." Edward sto fortsatt med kården utstrakt. Frigg kom seg på føttene. En ny hard vind forbi henne. Ei pil sneiet Edwards arm så han glapp kården og nesten mistet fotfestet. Ei blodfylt flenge i jakken hans. De så Bernard stå lengre nede i gaten bak Henry, spenne til ei ny pil. "Løp!" Hveste Edward, men Frigg var allerede på saken.

Siste stykket løp hun på åpen gate. Det fikk så være. Både Bernard og Henry var nok begge bak henne.

Halsende, blodsmak i munnen, kvelende svie i brystet. Frigg løp.

 

Over en liten bakketopp kunne Frigg endelig se fyrtårnet. Uten å stoppe, innså hun at dørene var barrikadert. Mappen i et hardt grep, tok hun seg opp den lille grusveien mot dørene inntil hun endelig sto foran de. Et stresset sukk mens hun lette etter et måte å få flyttet steinhellene foran dørene. Hun skjøv og presset men de rikket seg ikke. Her skulle visst ingen inn.

Frigg klødde seg lett på haken, klatret opp på steinene for å se om dørene kanskje gikk innover. De gikk utover.

Bernards sidetakling blendet Frigg et øyeblikk, før de begge rullet rundt hverandre så gresstustene fløy. På siste rull før hun landet på rygg med Bernard over seg, kjentes det som en kvist brast under brystet hennes. Det var ikke før de stoppet at hun kjente den kvelende smerten. Et stort gisp, lik en fisk på land. Bernard kikket ned på henne, det ene øyet hans rødt og sårt. Han skulle til å overmanne hennes slag, men de kom ikke. Istedet tok hun seg i siden og hev etter pusten, så ikke ut til at hun enset Bernard engang. Det våte blikket stirret rett opp til himmels. Bernard skulle røske mappen vekk fra henne, og da var hun plutselig tilbake. Hun holdt igjen med et smertelig grynt, Bernard la en hånd på strupen hennes. "Slipp nå da, din jævla..." Murret han før Mimi kom opp bak han med en striesekk og trædde over hodet hans. Bak henne dukket Braathen opp og hjalp Mimi, dro Bernard opp og av mens han slo rundt seg i blinde. Frigg skulle til å karre seg opp av bakken, men smerten i brystet holdt henne igjen. Hun kikket seg rundt og så en liten luke i veggen. På alle fire karret hun seg bortover.

Hun smøg seg innover den trange kanalen, sparket og krafset seg vei i vellinga. Halvveis ut av passasjen, så hun plutselig et par høye lærstøvler knappe to meter unna. Hun fulgte støvlene opp mot ei mørk bukse, ei grå skjorte, lange mørkebrune lokker som hang pent og ryddig ned fra under en falmet trekantet hatt. Et friskt kvinnefjes kikket ned på Frigg med et innbydende, ventende smil.

 

"Er det du som er franskmannen?" Friggs ihjelslåtte røst skrapte som grus i en morter. "Oui! Oui!" Svarte den franske kvinnen, en ren vårnote fra ei sanglerke. Med en skjelvende arm strakk Frigg mappen mot henne og kvinnen tok i mot høflig.

Ute av Friggs verden var den endelig. Ute av sjakalenes favn. Vekk fra de tyngede skuldre. Kvinnen hjalp henne opp før hun svinset mot ei kort trapp som gikk ned mot en skjult bakdør. Frigg haltet etter så kjapt hun kunne, så kvinnen låse opp døren og de steg ut mellom noen store steiner nede ved vannet. På vannet duppet en liten båt, hvor ei lyshåret jente vinket til de. "Merci! Horrace takker chacals!" Knotet hun på noe mellomspråklig og kysset Frigg kjapt på et skittent kinn før hun steppet nedover steinhellene og vasset ut i vannet mot båten.

 

Frigg klatret og haltet opp steinhellene, tok seg ømt for ribbeina og ble møtt av sjakalene som kom rundt hjørnet, etterfulgt av Bernard og Henry. De ble alle stående og se litt mot robåten som tok seg utover og det var en merkverdig fred mellom de. Edward med den blodige flengen i armen, Bernard med det såre øyet, Frigg med stikkskaden. Braathen holdt fortsatt i striesekken, Mimi hadde kastet unna gammeldame-fillene, fulgt av Lilly som sto med hendene i lomma. Henry klappet ned hårsveisen.

Etter å ha dratt pusten litt, løp britene tilbake andre veien, Bernard i ledelsen mens han ropte til Henry at de måtte ta igjen den båten på et vis.

Det blinket plutselig fra et lite lys ut på vannet. Det var Leo som hadde tent ei lykt fra en lettbåt. "Leo er klar med skipet!" Mimi klappet i hendene, og Frigg var den eneste som virket overasket. "Den som vil vekk fra dette stedet får bli med nå." Sa Mimi og var allerede på farten ned skråningen mot vannet, tett etterfulgt av sjakalflokken, ei uryddig klynge som kappløp ut i vannet, ivrig etter å legge byen bak seg.


End file.
